


Valentine's in Gotham.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Batmoore One shot series. [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: With Valentine's day once again quickly approaching will either Kate or Mary get the women they want.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Batmoore One shot series. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Valentine's in Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's here's my latest Batmoore one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham out on the streets Kate's walking up to her building as someone walks up to her and lightly pushes her getting her to turn and out and look at him.)

Mark: Batwoman!

(He grabs her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him as she lightly pushes him back.)

Kate: You're such a dork.  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: How's it feel to be back?  
Kate: Good still trying to wrap my head around the whole.  
Mark: Nikolas helping his wife beat the ever loving hell out of Sophie and keeping you two apart?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Look Kate all you have to understand is that.  
Kate: I know. You guys wouldn't of given up on trying to find me and i'm really glad you guys didn't.  
Mark: Yeah. And when we got that call from Mary saying they had found Sophie badly beaten outside of her clinic.  
Kate: Yeah. Speaking of which?  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Since when do i have a new Bartender over at the Hold up?  
Mark: Oh you mean Ryan?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Mary hired her while you were missing.  
Kate: Okay which leads me to my next question.  
Mark: Ryan's parole officer wouldn't get off her case about a job and well.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I didn't think it would bother you.  
Kate: It doesn't. It's just weird is all.  
Mark: We all missed you Kate.  
Kate: I realize that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. Spill.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: As much as i missed doing all of this. Coming to work everyday helping out the people of Gotham every night.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I gotta say.  
Mark: It was weird walking back into your bar.  
Kate: And this building here. The Bat cave.  
Mark: You still haven't put the suit back on have you?  
Kate: No no i haven't.  
Mark: Well like Luke and Mary said there's no rush. Although.  
Kate: I know. She changed up my suit.

(They walk up to the building laughing. Later down in the Bat cave both Mark and Kate walk up to Luke.)

Kate: Hey.  
Luke: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: You let Ryan mess with the suit?  
Luke: She messed with it on her own.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Luke: Besides i have Kate's in the back.

(They walk towards the back of the Cave he shows Mark.)

Mark: Wow.  
Luke: Do you honestly think she would of messed with this suit. Mainly knowing that it belonged to Kate.  
Mark: True.

(Then Kate walks up to them. Getting them to turn and look at her.)

Kate: I was wondering where mine went.

(She leans into the box and grabs it out to look at it and then quickly flashes back to the day of the plane crash and quickly drops it back into the box and Mark catches her as she 

falls.)

Mark: Go call Sophie.

(He rushes off to go and call Sophie as Mark helps Kate sit down onto the cot once she's down he closes up the box and he then goes back to her as Luke comes only he's not alone he's got Sophie and Ryan behind him along with Mary.)

Mary: Kate!

(She rushes over to her sister and looks her over. As Mark walks over to Sophie.)

Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: She saw her suit seemed fine and then she dropped and fell into me.  
Sophie: She remembering?  
Mark: I think so. And i have a feeling i know what she's remembering.  
Sophie: The Plane crash.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him and then looks off. As she sits down next to her girlfriend who quickly leans into her and Mark looks at Ryan.)

Ryan: I didn't think seeing her suit would do that.  
Mark: She went through a lot.  
Ryan: I can see that. You as worried about her them and her father?  
Mark: Yeah i am. Hey come on we still like you.

(Ryan pushes him back making him laugh.)

Ryan: Oh my god you dork.  
Mark: Yes yes i am. I am dork. And you're in love with her step sister.

(Ryan looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing as Mary continues to check Kate over once she's finished.)

Kate: I just. I was fine one minute and then the next. I was looking at the suit and the memory hit me.  
Sophie: The aftermath or before hand?  
Kate: The aftermath. I was lying there unconscious after being thrown from the plane and then i woke up in that damn warehouse.  
Mary: They didn't even have a doctor look you over?  
Kate: They did. 

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Have any idea who?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: You never saw their face?  
Kate: No. They always had me knocked out when the doctor would show up so i never saw their face.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I knew coming here would be a mistake. I mean i'm glad i did. But.  
Mark: Soph.

(She looks at him and then gets up to walk off with Mark. Once their out ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: What the hell kind of person takes someone a plane crash and then has them beaten so badly that they can barely move.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Kate whose still trying wrap her head around the memory.)

Sophie: Well someone wanted to keep her out of Gotham that's sure.  
Mark: Yeah they did.  
Sophie: Question what the hell did they take Kate for. I mean they could of grabbed up Ryan given how she stumbled onto the crash site.  
Mark: Unless Kate wasn't actually on the plane when it went down.  
Kate: No i was.

(They turn and look at her as she stands up and walks over to them.)

Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. That's why the suit was out of the duffel when she found it. I was getting ready to put it on when the plane got hit and crashed.  
Sophie: So you would of been thrown when the plane tore apart on impact.  
Kate: Yeah. Which would explain some of the memory loss.  
Mark: How hard did you hit your head?  
Kate: Hard enough to be knocked out when they got grabbed. But the question is.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Like Sophie said. Why not grab Ryan when she stumbled onto the crash site.  
Luke: Maybe they didn't see Ryan.  
Kate: No they saw her. They talked about it alot while they had me and how they should of grabbed her when they had the chance.  
Sophie: Okay so why the hell didn't they?  
Kate: Good question.  
Ryan: Maybe they were gonna grab me but got spooked and grabbed who they were there for to began with.  
Kate: Maybe.

(They look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Sophie: Anyway i gotta get back to work.  
Kate: Okay.

(She kisses her which gets Kate to smile in it then she pulls away from her. Sophie goes to walk off but Kate pulls her in and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Okay.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Love you.  
Kate: Love you too.  
Mary: Barf.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: What? She's my sister it's aloud.  
Ryan: Explains a lot actually.  
Kate: Speaking of work.  
Ryan: Going.

(They start laughing at her. Then calm down.)

Luke: You should of seen her when she found out that Mary's a Multi-billionaire.  
Kate: I can imagine.  
Mark: Can you really?  
Kate: No.

(They laugh at her then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway. What exciting moments did i miss out on while i was away anyway?  
Luke: Not a whole lot. Just me trying not lose it everytime Ryan put the suit on instead of you.  
Kate: Another words.  
Luke: Yes i treated Ryan like crap and i'm still sorry for doing so.  
Mark: Have you told her that?  
Luke: No. But than again. In between her going out and wishing she could be with Mary.

(Mary turns and looks at him as Luke realize's his screw up.)

Luke: Oh shit.  
Mary: What you just say?  
Luke: Nothing.  
Mary: No you said something. What was it?

(Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing at his screw up.)

Luke: I swore i wouldn't tell.  
Mary: Too late. Spill.  
Mark: This reminds me of that episode of Friends where Chandler told Rachel about Ross being in love with her.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yes i watched Friends leave me alone.

(She laughs at him then calms down.)

Luke: Mary!  
Mary: Luke!  
Luke: Okay Ryan's in love with you.

(Mary looks at him and then to Mark who looks off.)

Kate: Now this is fun.  
Mark: Shut up.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Okay than.

(Mary continues to stand there looking confused then walks off not sure of what to say.)

Luke: Oh my god. Ryan is going to kill me.  
Mark: Not just Ryan.

(He looks off.)

Kate: I are ready know that she know's about Bruce being Batman.  
Mark: Not what i mean't.

(He walks over to the Bat tools and grabs the sticky bomb launcher. And fires it at the wall as the bomb hit the wall it exploded. which shows her the Bat Mobile behind it.)

Kate: Oh my god.

(She walks off towards it as she gets there she looks at it.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: To be honest i'm kind of surprised Bruce even left it here.  
Luke: Of all honesty i had no idea this was here.  
Kate: Until when?  
Mark: Until Tommy Elliott breached the Bat cave.  
Kate: How the hell?

(Then she looks at Luke.)

Luke: I thought he was Bruce. He looked like he acted like him.  
Kate: What gave him away?  
Luke: Julia had used the code name her dad had made up in order to have them know when something wasn't right.  
Kate: The Eagle?  
Mark: Yeah Julia said Bruce or who we thought was Bruce looked at her funny.  
Kate: And Julia knew something was off.  
Mark: Yeah. So when we got back here we noticed he blown a hole in the wall.  
Kate: Which showed him this?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Well i can't be to mad about him letting him down here.  
Mark: Yeah well this will.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Elliott used this in order to go after Ryan.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: He wanted the suit.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh great.  
Mark: But they were able to get a hold of Ryan and tell her that Tommy was headed her way.  
Kate: What else happened?  
Luke: He shot her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: With the Kryptonite.  
Kate: And she's still alive?  
Mark: Very much so.  
Kate: I don't get it. It should of killed her.  
Mark: Well it didn't.  
Luke: Come with me.

(They both walk back towards Kate's suit as they get there he opens the box and shows Kate the patch job he did on it.)

Kate: So it did go through the suit.  
Mark: But as to why it didn't kill her we don't know.   
Kate: Where is it?  
Luke: I destroyed it. I know you said.  
Kate: No i talked to her and she said to destroy it and i'm glad you did. Where's Tommy now?  
Mark: Back in Arkham.  
Kate: Okay good. Did they ever figure out who it was that was wearing Tommy's face.  
Luke: Yeah.

(They walk back over to their computers and he looks it up.)

Luke: I think Julia said the body that the face was on belonged to Dr. Butler.

(Kate looks at him and then to Mark.)

Kate: How the hell did she manage to make a face mask that looked like Bruce's?  
Mark: Beats the hell out of me. But she managed and he got down here.

(She looks around annoyed.)

Kate: Two months being back and the Bat cave was invaded by a dick head.  
Mark: Your dad isn't here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Not that dick head. I mean't Tommy Elliott.  
Mark: Oh.  
Luke: I'm sorry Kate. I.  
Kate: No it's fine. As long as he's in Arkham and the only thing that can really do damage to the suit is gone.  
Luke: Yeah it is.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Luke: But Ryan's still gonna kill me.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh yeah.

(Luke puts his head down.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Be honest with me Luke.  
Luke: What?  
Kate: How has she been doing as Batwoman?  
Luke: Surprisingly well. Why?  
Kate: Just thinking.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I was thinking until i can get my head on straight about letting Ryan remain Batwoman.  
Mark: Are you sure?  
Kate: I am. I mean i was gone for six months. I just got back. I just got the woman i love back and now.  
Mark: You just wanna be Kate Kane.  
Kate: I do.  
Luke: I mean she does have her own suit now i mean.  
Mark: She does and it's just as Badass as your suit.  
Kate: Na mine is better.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Luke: Now it's going to be a competition between her and Ryan on who has the better suit.  
Kate: Na. I'm just saying mine is better. Because it was at one point Bruce's.

(Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Anyway.   
Mark: Why don't we all go upstairs.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Luke walks over to the box with the suit in and puts the suit back into it then closes it up and locks it up once it's locked up he walks off towards them to the elevator.)

Later that day.

(Over at Crows Head Quarters Kate walks up to Sophie and hands her a rose getting her to laugh at her.)

Sophie: Oh my god you dork.  
Kate: I love you too.

(Sophie smiles at her as Kate looks around real fast and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: You know you're cute.  
Kate: So i've been told. So i was wondering something.  
Sophie: What's that?  
Kate: What you doing tomorrow night?  
Sophie: Working as far as i know why?  
Kate: I was just wondering because of tomorrow being Valentine's day.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: You wanna go out to dinner.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles.)

Sophie: How. All of your accounts are frozen.  
Kate: Not anymore. I called up the bank this morning and talked to them.  
Sophie: So their all unfrozen.  
Kate: Yes they are. So what you say. Valentine's dinner out and then back to your place or mine.  
Sophie: You got your apartment back?  
Kate: No. I let Ryan keep it.  
Sophie: So where you staying?  
Kate: With Mark until i can find another place to live.  
Sophie: I don't know how Mark would feel about you bringing me back to his place to do what i know and hoping you're planning.  
Kate: I might be.  
Sophie: So my place it is.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: I'll see you tomorrow.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up and kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as she walks off and Sophie continues to smile to herself. Over at Mary's Clinic she's down 

there looking over some people had just come in and get looked over as someone knocks on the door getting her to turn and look at them.)

Mary: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. You are right?

(She stands up and walks over to her.)

Mary: I've been better.  
Veracity: Uh-oh.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: It's not about Kate being back i'm thrilled about that.  
Veracity: Okay so what's wrong?  
Mary: Luke accidentally let it slip that Ryan has feelings for me.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Yikk's.  
Mary: Yeah and now i don't know what to do Vera. I really wish i did.  
Veracity: Well i know you guys got here. But did you wanna go and talk about it?  
Mary: Would you mind?  
Veracity: Of course not. Come on.

(She smiles at her as she hands her case off to one of the girls there and she nods her head at her. As she takes her lap coat off and then they leave the building. Minutes later 

over at one of the cafe's in Gotham. As their sitting there Mary's messing with her food which is making Veracity laugh at her and grab her hand.)

Veracity: Mary!

(She looks up at her and laughs.)

Mary: I'm sorry. I know we came here to talk and all i'm doing is playing around with my food. And my mother taught me better than that.  
Veracity: And here i thought it was mostly me and Kate who did that?  
Mary: Okay true.  
Veracity: Are right. Other than Ryan having feelings for you.

(Mary looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: I don't know what to do. I've never had someone grow feelings for me. It's actually very weird.  
Veracity: I get it you're not use to it.  
Mary: That and i never would of figured someone as drop dead gorgeous as Ryan Wilder ever wanting to be with me.  
Veracity: And why's that?  
Mary: I'm not really sure. But than again. All i do is study and study. If it wasn't for the fact that i know Kate and her's secret i'd never get out of my clinic.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: You know it's okay to have feelings for a woman right?  
Mary: Yeah i know. But then dad would get all bent out of shape because of Ryan being an ex con.  
Veracity: Do you really care what Dad thinks?  
Mary: No of course not. I mean i do. I'd date her anyway despite what him or anyone thinks of her.  
Veracity: So what's the problem?  
Mary: I don't know. I mean we've gotten along from pretty much the first day we met. But.  
Veracity: Mary i know what's it's like to grow feelings for someone hoping that it would turn into something.  
Mary: Oh yeah who?  
Veracity: I dated him.

(Mary looks at her and laughs as she realize's she's talking about Mark.)

Mary: Mark!  
Veracity: Yeah. I mean i know we didn't make it but at least we both tried and when we knew it wouldn't work out.  
Mary: Oh.  
Veracity: I'm not saying that it wouldn't work out for you and Ryan but. Wouldn't it be good to know that the two of you tried.  
Mary: What if i don't have the same feelings for her?  
Veracity: That the case?  
Mary: No.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mary: I really like her Veracity.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: So what you gonna do?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Mary: Think about it a little more and then go and talk to her.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mary: You're much better with this conversations than Kate is.

(Veracity starts laughing as Kate walks up to them.)

Kate: Now i feel insulted.  
Veracity: You're always insulted.  
Kate: I am not.  
Mary: Yeah okay.

(Kate laughs at them as she sits down and joins her sisters to talk and joke around with them.)

The following night.

(Over at the Italian restaurant that both Kate and Sophie were once kicked out of for being gay they both walk in and head for a table as they get there they sit down.)

Sophie: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah why?  
Sophie: Because this is a same place we were kicked out of before?  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Sophie: And you're okay being here?  
Kate: Mary gave this place one hell of a bad review when it comes around to this place so.  
Sophie: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. The reviews had been so bad this place nearly closed down and then Ares baught it out from under the man.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: I know right.  
Sophie: It's amazing what happens in wow.  
Kate: Shut up.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing as they.)

Sophie: I'm sorry. It's just.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: I forgot how cute you are.  
Kate: I'm not cute.  
Sophie: You are when you're being funny.  
Kate: I'm cute when i'm being funny?  
Sophie: Yes you are.  
Kate: I didn't know i did that.  
Sophie: Shut up yes you do.  
Kate: Well i'm sorry i can't help it.

(Sophie laughs at her and then calms down when she realize's she's finally seeing Kate act like her normal self and can't believe that she finally got the woman that she's still very 

much in love with back and got back together with her.)

Sophie: I love you.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I love you too.

(She smiles at her as they continue on with their date talking and joking around. Meanwhile over at Wayne Tower down in the Bat cave Ryan's there putting suit away as Mary walks 

in to talk to her.)

Mary: Long night?

(Ryan turns and looks at her.)

Ryan: Not really. Nothing really happening around Gotham.  
Mary: Yeah the crazy's normally come out around Halloween and Christmas.  
Ryan: So i learned.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: What's up?  
Mary: There's something i wanted to tell you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me.

(Ryan looks at her and hopes she's about say what she thinks she's going to say.)

Ryan: Okay.  
Mary: I like you. A lot actually.

(Ryan smiles at her as she walks over to her.)

Ryan: You like me as in?  
Mary: As in more then just a friend.

(Ryan smiles at her as she pulls her into her and does the one thing she's been wanting to do the last several weeks and kisses her as their kissing Mary smiles in it as their kiss 

continues Mary continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: Wow.

(Ryan laughs at her.)

Ryan: How mad would Kate and Luke be if we did something other kiss down here?  
Mary: Right now i really don't care.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Mary deepens it. Back over at the restaurant both Kate and Sophie are just finishing up their meal and Kate pay's for the food.

Once their food is paid for they both get up and walk out of the restaurant to head back to Sophie's place to continue on with their Valentine's day date. Later back over at Sophie's 

both her and Kate walk into the apartment as they walk in she closes the door behind them and locks it up.)

Kate: Not that i'm complaining.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: Did you ever sleep with Batwoman.

(Sophie lightly pushes her making her laugh at her.)

Sophie: No. Although now i wish i had.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Sophie: Would made it a lot easier for me to do this.

(She kisses her getting Kate to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch. Meanwhile back over at the Bat cave both Ryan and Mary are on the twin cot kissing 

after making love to each other as their kissing continues she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Back over at Sophie's both her and Kate had moved from 

the couch to her bed and are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss continues Kate deepens it sending them into another love making session. As 

both couples make love each other in different parts of the city although things might be quiet tonight but whose to say it will be that way the following night. But for right now 

both couples are enjoying their Valentine's day or night together and don't really want anything to ruin it for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because yes i do have Ryan in the suit so please really don't hate me. And just how pissed off would Kate and Luke be if they found out that Ryan and Mary did it in the Bat cave let me know down in the comments below what you think.


End file.
